The Hive
The Hive is a combination YouTube group that does a wide variety of videos. The group primarily films video game news and reviews for YouTube, although they also dabble in Let's Play videos and community collaborations. The biggest thing that sets them a part is their use of Sketch Comedy in their films by adding small "commercials" in their shows. They also know for their "Question of the Day", which appears in every video they have. The group is hosted by Buffalo Prime and Jayce. Each of the two commentators are very unique in their own way, and contribute to each video equally. The Hive (Members) Made up of two members. The Hive is hosted by Buffalo Prime and Jayce. Each of these members have know each other for many years, and have their own quirks and styles to their gaming and commentating. The Hive is a closed-membership, and although they enjoy playing with their viewers, they do not accet any members. Listed below are the members and their details. Buffalo Prime - A Western Michigan University graduate. Buffalo Prime has been gaming for a very long time, and has played a multitude of genres and platforms. Primiarly, Buffalo Prime plays NBA 2K15, Destiny, and Final Fantasy, and favors RPG games over other genres. Buffalo is in charge of social media for The Hive, and also does some script writing for the sketches. Jayce - A well-educated gamer. Jayce is the editor of the group, and works with the technical side of creating videos. Jayce spends a lot of time on personal fitness, and works for the hosptice industry. Focusing a lot on League of Legends, MMOs, and Rocket League, Jayce has the biggest variety of PC games than anyone on The Hive. He also focuses on the group's streaming channels. The Drones (Guest-Hosts) Despite their start as a 2-member exclusive channel, The Hive has expanded to include Drones. These Drones appear every once in a while on various game reviews and episodes that are geared towards their individual interests. Below are the lists of all The Drones that The Hive employs. *Bologna Suntan *The Gold One *The Red Devil *Vestri *White Wolf *Partially Cylon List of Videos Below are a list of the videos that The Hive has published. The group publishes new videos every few days. In the event they cannot post a new video, one of the commentators will post a side-project to fill that slot. *Hive Plays (A collection of Let's Plays filmed by both Jayce, Buffalo Prime, and possible Drones) **Dynasty Warriors 8 **Metal Slug Advance **The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth **Faron's Fate *Jayce Plays **Rocket League **Warhammer *Buffalo Plays **League of Legends *The Buzz (A gaming news podcast) **The Buzz Playlist *The Swarm (First-take reactions about critical gaming news) **The Swarm Playlist *Non-Let's Play Videos **These are videos that The Hive does that are outside of the typical Let's Play games. Usually, they are improved sketch comedy or hilarious behind the scenes. ***Behind the Hive Series ***The Comeback Series Category:List of Let's Players Category:Let's Play